Fools for Love
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Existe uma experiência particularmente mágica na vida de qualquer casal ter um filho. De repente você reavalia tudo que pensava, e descobre a verdadeira resposta para a grande questão fundamental sobre a vida, o universo e tudo mais.


Fools For Love

"Sorvete de menta com bolinhas de chocolate", pensava Tiago intrigado. Aonde, às TRÊS HORAS DA MANHÃ DE DOMINGO, ele iria achar sorvete de menta com bolinhas de chocolate? "Vou pensar duas vezes antes de tentar ter outro filho". Os últimos meses tinham sido um inferno total. Omelete com mamão. Pastel de pistache. Bolo de fubá com calda de amoras negras. Ele sequer _sabia_ o que era um bolo de fubá até aquele dia. Certo como o fato de que depois do outono vem o inverno era que toda madrugada Lílian aparecia com um desejo esquisito.

Ele entrou em um posto de gasolina. O trouxa do outro lado do balcão parecia estar dormindo em cima de uma revista na qual, estranhamente, as fotos não se mexiam. Tiago colocou a mão em cima do balcão e o homem acordou com um salto.

- Boa noite. – falou sorrindo sem jeito.

- Boa noite – grunhiu o homem.

- Eu queria saber se por acaso vocês têm sorvete de menta com bolinhas de chocolate.

O trouxa respirou fundo, remexendo o freezer, murmurando alguma coisa sobre pessoas que apareciam no meio da madrugada.

- É minha mulher, sabe – falou como se estivesse se desculpando – Ela está grávida...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – o cara tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Grávidas e seus desejos.

- É isso aí – e entregou as notas de dinheiro trouxa para o homem.

- Boa sorte, rapaz. Você vai precisar.

Já estava quase saindo quando se lembrou de outra coisa.

- O senhor não teria por acaso uma tal de Coca-Cola aí, teria?

O homem olhou para Tiago como se tivesse crescido outra cabeça nele. Imaginou se tinha dito alguma coisa completamente idiota.

- Lata, um litro ou dois litros?

- Hum, dois litros, eu acho.

Ele entregou mais umas notas ao atendente que, o olhou estranhamente.

- Senhor. Você me deu duas notas de cinqüenta libras.

- E daí? – perguntou Tiago, meio confuso.

- Senhor, sua conta deu quinze libras. Seu troco. – e devolveu uma das notas de cinqüenta libras para o rapaz com mais outras.

-Ah. – Tiago olhou em volta, para ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando. – Obrigado.

E saiu da loja, deixando o atendente meio atordoado.

_"Ó minha menina bonitinha eu te dei_

_Vida de princesa, realeza eu te dei_

_No meu ombro afago preocupado de um amigo_

_Jóia, casa, carro, seu sapato, seu vestido"_

O céu estava estrelado e o tempo morno o envolvia. Ele olhava as várias constelações, perguntando-se onde Sirius estaria. Quando não haviam nuvens no céu, ele sempre pensava no amigo. Ia andando, distraído, pensando na missão que Almofadinhas recebera quando virou a esquina e deu de cara com quatro rapazes. Deveriam ter todos mais ou menos a idade dele, e pareciam passar mais da metade do seus dias na academia. Tiago os achou absurdamente estranhos: usavam os cabelos apontando pra cima, calças azuis estranhas e meio rasgadas e sapatos que pareciam botas de chuva.

Fez menção de desviar deles e continuar andando quando o maior deles o segurou pelo ombro. Tiago o encarou fazendo cara feia, com pressa de voltar para a casa dos Evans.

- Você deveria olhar melhor para onde anda. – Tiago ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Pode deixar.

- Você esbarrou na gente, cara.

- Ok, eu sinto muito.

- **Ninguém **simplesmente esbarra na gente.

Tiago olhou para os outros rapazes. Estavam o circulando perigosamente.

- Valeu. – ele falou. – Agora sai da minha frente.

- Vocês ouviram o que o franguinho disse? – perguntou o cara que o segurava. – Ele acha que pode falar essas coisas...

Foi tudo tão rápido, que Tiago não conseguiu se controlar. Em um momento o mal-encarado estava dando um soco nele, e no seguinte, todos os quatro estavam pendurados de cabeça pra baixo no ar. Ele se levantou, meio em pânico, enquanto os quatro berravam aos quatro ventos, tentando limpar o nariz. Antes que se passasse um minuto, vários _pops _encheram o ar, e três bruxos do Esquadrão para Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais estavam trazendo todos de volta para o chão.

- Você é completamente louco Tiago? – perguntou uma bruxa levemente gordinha de cabelos cacheados. – Fazendo mágica no meio dos trouxas?

- Desculpe, Mafalda, eu juro que foi involuntário.

- Oh, bem, diga isso quando te chamarem para um inquérito.

- Você não vai deixar fazerem isso, não é, Mafaldinha? – ele sorriu angelicalmente para ela. – Eu sempre gostei tanto de você!

- Vá embora, Tiago. Eu vou tentar.

- Promete?

- Prometo – respondeu a bruxa cansada. – Só tente controlar seus nervos, ouviu?

- Fico te devendo essa!

E saiu correndo pela rua.

_"Toda escolha é feita por quem acorda já deitado_

_Toda folha elege um alguém, que mora logo ao lado_

_Pinta o estandarte de azul_

_Pinta-se as estrelas de azul_

_Pra que mudar?_

_Deixa eu brincar de ser feliz"_

Ele observava a esposa comer o sorvete misturado ao refrigerante, meio impressionado. Sempre tinha achado que era impossível Lílian parecer mais bonita do que já era, mas a gravidez tinha feito aquilo com ela. Seu rosto estava redondo e corado, seus cabelos tinham um brilho diferente e ao mesmo tempo, ela parecia mais uma criança do que quando se conheceram.

Lílian acabou de comer o sorvete com um suspiro. Suas mãos estavam todas sujas de sorvete. Tiago as puxou para perto de si e lambeu os restos de sorvete delas. Os olhos verdes da mulher estavam fechados, e ela soltou um suspiro, puxando o rosto do marido pra si e o beijando febrilmente.

- Ei, vai com calma... – ele falou, parando o beijo. – Assim você vai provocar efeitos colaterais!

- Promete que vou? Porque eu estou i_louca_/i pra ver efeitos colaterais.

Ela o beijou novamente, lambuzando seus lábios com o resto do sorvete. Suas mãos correram para as costas do marido, arranhando a pele dele. Ele a beijava de volta com vontade, parando para beijar e sugar as pontas de seus dedos melados. Ela ofegava baixinho, os hormônios provocando excitação ao mínimo toque. Lílian passou o lábio inferior lentamente pelo lóbulo da orelha dele, uma das mãos arranhando sua barriga e a outra apoiando seu corpo desajeitado na cadeira. A respiração dela em seu ouvido o enlouquecia. Ela começou a espalhar beijos em seu pescoço, enquanto ele tentava descobrir o ombro dela.

Ele a empurrou de leve de volta à sua cadeira, começando a abrir suas roupas. Os seios já inchados da esposa se revelaram, e ele passou suas mão de leve por eles, vendo-a se contorcer ao menor toque. Tiago a beijou novamente, ainda acariciando seus mamilos entre os dedos, e a esposa arrancou sua camisa, puxando o corpo do marido mais pra si. Já era visível que ele estava completamente envolvido no momento. Enquanto ele a beijava, conseguiu abrir sua calça que, sem o apoio do cinto, caiu no chão. Lílian deslizou as mãos para dentro da cueca do marido, segurando firme e o vendo soltar um suspiro.

- Estamos na sala dos seus pais... – ele falou.

- Eles não vão acordar.

- Lílian, nós não devíamos... – mas o final da frase nunca chegou. Os lábios dela fizeram contato com a pele, uma pequena sucção, e ele estava entregue.

Enquanto ela o beijava, lambia e sugava, Tiago meramente segurava seus cabelos, estimulando-a com pequenos puxões. As unhas da mulher se cravavam firmemente em suas costas, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Ele ofegava, desejoso, e ela eventualmente o mordiscava. Até que ela decidiu empurrá-lo para longe, e o deixar confuso.

- Mas que raios...

Lílian se levantou, beijando o homem firmemente. Ele esqueceu completamente do que estava reclamando, beijando-a de volta, levantando sua saia e deslizando os dedos sobre a calcinha dela. Passou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para os seios, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a roupa íntima do caminho.

- Acho – ele falou, sorrindo divertido para ela – que alguém sofreu uma pequena inundação.

- Cala a boca, Tiago! – a mulher respondeu, também sorrindo, e puxou a cabeça do marido mais pra junto dos seus seios.

Ele fez círculos com a língua em volta dos mamilos, provocando-a. Ouvia a respiração dela, forte, e abocanhou o direito primeiro, com uma leve mordida. Sua mão brincava com o clitóris da esposa, e ele começava a ver os primeiros sinais de vermelhidão no rosto de Lílian. Sem conseguir se controlar mais, começou a sugar os mamilos dela loucamente, alternando entre um e outro, movendo a mão cada vez mais rápido até ouvir pequenos gemidos e sentir o corpo da mulher tremer.

Ele a puxou pelos braços e a deitou na mesa de jantar. Ela sorriu, e o puxou para si com as pernas, prendendo-o firmemente. O rosto de Lílian estava suado e vermelho. Parou para observar por alguns instantes o corpo dela, os seios rosados, a barriga já muito proeminente. Mas aparentemente ela queria mais, e o forçou para dentro de si de qualquer jeito. Tiago a segurava pelo quadril, movendo-se loucamente dentro dela. Sentia a pressão conhecida do corpo dela em volta do seu, a forma como as pernas dela se prendiam em volta da sua cintura. Só por graça, ameaçava sair, mas ela o empurrava de volta com as pernas. E ele fazia círculos dentro dela, até o ponto em que ela quase gritava e seu corpo tremia, apertando-o dentro dela. Mas ele não se entregava. Continuava a se segurar a todo custo, querendo vê-la atingir tantos orgasmos quanto conseguisse.

Quando finalmente se permitiu terminar, ela estava rouca, ofegante, com gotas visíveis no rosto. Sorriram um para o outro com a cumplicidade que só um casamento dá, e ele a ajudou a se sentar.

- Acho que precisamos de um banho – ela falou, passando o dedo pela barriga suada do marido.

- É uma ótima idéia.

_"Faço o melhor_

_Que sou capaz_

_Só pra viver em paz"_

Eles entraram juntos no banho, deixando a água cair sobre seus corpos. Tiago gostava de ensaboar a mulher, passando a espuma delicadamente pelos seus braços, suas costas, suas pernas. Gostava particularmente de se demorar em sua barriga, onde podia sentir seu filho se mexendo – e ele se mexia ainda mais depois do sexo. Gostava de ver os cabelos molhados da esposa caindo sobre seus seios intumescidos.

Lílian também ensaboava Tiago. Apenas por carinho. Especialmente depois de um momento mais cheio de tesão. Deixava a delicadeza dos seus dedos mostrar que amava cada parte do corpo dele. Cada pedaço de pele, cada fio de cabelo.

Já tinham terminado, mas no calor do verão, era bom ficar debaixo da água. Se olhavam nos olhos, meio perdidos de amor. Sentia o marido desembaraçar seus cabelos com os dedos, às vezes se prendendo em um ou outro nó. Ela o beijou, delicadamente, deixando a água se misturar a saliva. Ele a abraçou, puxando seu corpo pra si, ainda a beijando. Aquilo pareceu ligar uma corrente elétrica na ruiva, que apertou a cabeça dele, aprofundando o beijo. Ainda havia delicadeza, mas era evidente que algo mais a movia. Ela deslizou os dedos devagar pelas costas de Tiago o fazendo se arrepiar. Riu, achando tudo muito divertido.

Ela repetiu os movimentos, pra cima e para baixo das costa dele, mordiscando seu lábio. Ele soltou um pequeno gemido contra sua boca e ela começou a sentir um conhecido volume contra si. Lílian sentiu os lábios dele correrem em torno da sua orelha, os suspiros dele a deixando excitada. Beijou seu pescoço, seus ombros. Ela levantou a perna, se apoiando na parede atrás de si e usou as próprias mãos para o introduzir em si.

- Você é insaciável – ele murmurou.

- Só pra você. – A ruiva respondeu, enquanto ele começava a se mover.

Tiago quase a tirava do chão a cada movimento. Ela sentia tanto prazer cada vez que ele fazia pressão dentro de si que não conseguia parar de gemer. Sentiu a onda de prazer aumentar até o ponto de ser quase insuportável. E arranhou, gemeu, berrou por mais. E mais, e mais. Até que aquilo se repetisse de novo e de novo, e ele gemesse com ela, igualmente entregue ao prazer.

Ele puxou a toalha e envolveu nela ambos os corpos, secando suas costas juntas. Um beijo longo e demorado, com pingos d'água caindo dos cabelos. Ele a entregou outra toalha e saíram sem pressa, se olhando pelo espelho enquanto se secavam. Foi então que Tiago começou a secar o cabelo e notou algo estranho em sua mão. A aliança tinha caído.

- Lílian, você está vendo minha aliança no chão?

- Eu não vejo nem meus pés, como você quer que eu veja uma aliança?

Ele se abaixou, procurando a aliança no chão. Depois entrou no box, e começou procurar em todos os lugares, como se a aliança não fosse brilhante o suficiente para ser vista do alto.

- O ralo está aberto! – ele reclamou, pra ninguém em especial. Lílian olhava para ele com uma expressão de quem mal podia conter o riso. – O que foi?

- Você faz a menor idéia do quão **ridícula **é a cena de você nu, de quatro com metade do corpo dentro do box e a outra metade fora?

- Eu perdi minha aliança!

- Eu entendi isso da primeira vez, Tiago – ela disse, ainda meio rindo.

- Minha aliança. Aquela que mostra pra todo mundo que eu sou i_casado_/i

- É só um anel, amor.

- Não é só um anel! – ele falou, exasperado. – É o símbolo do nosso casamento. Mas talvez você não se importe, talvez você tenha esperanças que caiam um monte de mulheres em cima de mim tentando nos separar!

- Quanto drama – ela falou, agora rindo um pouco. – Você não é tão irresistível quanto pensa, querido.

- Ah, então você acha que eu sou um lixo?

Lílian suspirou, paciente. Às vezes tinha a impressão que Tiago ainda tinha quinze anos.

- Você – ela se sentou em cima do vaso e se abaixou para poder puxar o braço dele, que ainda olhava para dentro do ralo. – É maravilhoso. E eu te amo. E sou sua mulher, mesmo que você não tenha um maldito anel no dedo dizendo isso.

- Mas era minha aliança... – falou amuado, como uma criança que perdeu o programa favorito.

- Podemos comprar outra. – respondeu, pegando a escova e começando a pentear os cabelos. – Juro que vendem igual na loja. Ou a gente pode simplesmente pegar uma varinha e usar um feitiço convocatório...

– A escova prendeu em um nó particularmente grande, e com um barulho de metal caindo, se soltou.

- Minha aliança! – berrou Tiago pulando atrás do anel no chão.

- Homens... – Lílian falou sorrindo.

E Tiago pôs feliz a aliança de volta no dedo.

_"Os pássaros vem_

_Me levar ai_

_Pra ver você_

_Levantando o véu_

_Pra mim"_

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando eles dormiram. As nove horas da manhã, no entanto, a Sra. Evans batia na porta anunciando o café-da-manhã.

- Nós vamos ao parque, querida. Você não quer vir conosco? Está um dia tão bonito!

- Acho que prefiro ficar por aqui, mamãe. – respondeu meio bocejando.

- Eu e Richard sempre vamos ao parque aos domingos, – falou a Sra. Evans para o genro. – Desde antes de as meninas nascerem.

- A Lílian está cansada, Sra. Evans. Ela anda precisando de muito descanso.

- Mas é claro que está! Você está um palito – falou olhando para a filha. – Como você quer ter um corpo para sustentar uma gravidez i_assim_/i?

- Eu estou ótima, mamãe.

- Quantos quilos você engordou até agora?

- Onze quilos, mamãe, está satisfeita?

- Só onze quilos? Eu tinha engordado onze quilos aos seis meses quando estava grávida de você. Você precisa se alimentar melhor, Lílian.

- Tudo bem, mamãe, – respondeu a contragosto, levantando da mesa para se esparramar no sofá.

- Bem, estamos indo. Se vocês preferem ficar...

E os pais de Lílian sairam, fechando a porta da frente. Tiago se sentou ao lado dela, espreguiçando-se.

_"Enquanto eu fujo você inventou_

_Qualquer desculpa pra gente ficar_

_E assim a gente não sai_

_Esse sofá tá bom demais!_

_Deixa o verão pra mais tarde..."_

Algumas horas depois, Lilian acordou do cochilo no sofá. Sua barriga doía estranhamente. Uma colicazinha chata e aguda na altura da bexiga. Os movimentos que fez tentando encontrar uma posição melhor acordaram Tiago.

- Que houve? – perguntou preocupado, vendo a esposa com as mãos na barriga.

- Cólica – respondeu, e vendo o olhar alarmado na cara do marido emendou – É natural começar a sentir cólica até três vezes ao dia a partir do oitavo mês. O corpo está se preparando para entrar em trabalho de parto.

- Ainda falta mais de um mês – ele disse, ainda alarmado.

- Não se preocupe – ela sorriu, e fez carinho no alto da cabeça dele. – Já te disse, é normal.

Ele a olhou ainda desconfiado, mas ela sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta e se dobrou por cima dela a beijando de leve nos lábios.

- Você acha que é melhor a gente não fazer mais... Você sabe... Pode machucar o bebê.

- Temos mais duas semanas – ela falou, o beijando novamente. – Que devemos aproveitar... Depois...

- Vai ser complicado – ele deu um sorriso travesso.

E logo os beijos deixaram de ser inocentes, e os suspiros cortaram o ambiente. As mãos voltaram a percorrer os caminhos tão conhecidos, e logo estavam nus, ofegantes, de frente para ele.

Mas era diferente, e eles sabiam. Os olhares eram diferentes. Os carinhos eram diferentes. Lílian o fez se virar e começou a beijar suas costas suavemente. Cada milímetro de pele foi coberto por um beijo. Ele sentia arrepios cada vez que ela arrastava seu lábio pelas suas costas. Os braços dela o envolviam, e ela fazia carinhos em sua barriga e suas pernas.

Tiago se virou novamente e a puxou para seu colo. Ela se sentou, e ele beijou seus ombros, a abraçando. Cada roçar da pele de um contra o outro era como fogo. Ele a beijou antes de se encaixar nela. Lílian começou a se mover, lentamente, os olhos grudados nos do marido. Suas mãos seguravam o rosto dele, e as dele a ajudavam a se movimentar. Sentiam o cheiro do corpo um do outro, percebiam peculiarmente toda e qualquer parte que tocasse outra, ouviam atentamente o menor som de respiração. As bocas se enchiam do gosto do suor, ainda guardando o sabor do beijo.

E quando era assim não havia como segurar. Sentiram-se tão unidos que não conseguiram desassociar o orgasmo um do outro. Era tanta maravilha que seus impulsos mágicos reagiram e dezenas de faíscas surgiram de seus dedos, colorindo a sala. Aquilo era maravilhoso. Era fantástico.

Era como na noite em que conceberam seu filho.

_"E ir aonde o vento for_

_Que pra nós dois_

_Sair de casa já é_

_Se aventurar"_

Alguma coisa estava errada. A dor estava aumentando. Não era pra durar tanto tempo. Agora parecia que começava a se espalhar pelo resto do corpo. Suas pernas doíam. Suas costas pareciam que iam explodir. Mexer qualquer coisa abaixo do pescoço era extremamente dolorido.

Só quem está passando por um trabalho de parto sabe o quão dolorido é. A barriga se contrai toda tentando expulsar o feto, todos os músculos agindo coordenadamente. As pernas latejam em conjunto, por simples solidariedade. Lílian tentou se levantar, mas a dor era demais.

Havia alguma coisa muito errada. Suas coxas estavam quentes. Seu bumbum estava quente. Ela olhou para baixo, quase desmaiando de nervoso. Havia água nela, água no chão, água no sofá novo de sua mãe.

- Tiago – ela berrou com a voz tremula. – Tiago!

- O que foi? – ele perguntou voltando para sala. – LÍLIAN, SUA BOLSA ESTOUROU!

- Eu preciso achar minha mãe...

- Lílian, vamos pro hospital agora.

- Minha mãe, eu preciso achar minha mãe...

Ela não conseguia entender a cara de desespero do marido. Era água, e daí? Grande coisa! Como ele queria que ela fosse pro hospital se nem conseguia se levantar? E Tiago continuava olhando para ela como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Tentou se erguer mais um pouco, mas não conseguia. Parecia que suas pernas agora estavam dormentes de tanta dor.

Ele estava assustado. Realmente assustado. Nunca tinha visto a esposa tão descomposta, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. As mãos dela se agarravam tão firmemente à borda do sofá que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. A respiração dela estava acelerada como se ela estivesse correndo.

A porta da casa se abriu. Era como um filme em câmera lenta, a expressão animada da mãe começando a dar oi, passando rapidamente para zanga ao ver a água no sofá, e mais rapidamente ainda para uma leve preocupação ao ver o estado da filha para voltar a animação.

- Ah! Meu neto está chegando!

Tiago não conseguia entender como a senhora poderia estar tão calma. Lílian não conseguia entender como a mãe conseguia dar pulinhos de animação enquanto ela própria não conseguia nem se sentar.

- Tiago, Richard, não fiquem ae parados, olhando para o dia de ontem! Ajudem-na a se levantar! Estamos indo para o hospital, lembra?

- É, é, eu vou aparatar com ela e...

- Aparatar? Não diga bobagens, vamos levá-la de carro até o hospital, é aqui perto.

- Mas é mais seguro que eu aparate com ela em St. Mungus!

- Não invente história, Tiago, vamos de carro pro hospital agora!

- Eu quero que ela vá pro St. Mungus! – ele bateu o pé.

- Você sabe que aparatar não é recomendado nessas situações – Lílian respondeu, embora não conseguisse acompanhar direito a discussão.

- Mas Lílian, eles vão te levar pra um hospital de i_trouxas_/i.

- E qual o problema? – ela falou, irritada. – Você tem algum problema com trouxas, é?

- Não, é que...

- As mulheres trouxas tem tantos filhos quanto as bruxas e vivem muito bem obrigada. – E, recusando a ajuda do marido, ela se apoiou só no pai para se levantar.

- Sem brigas, querida, você não pode ficar nervosa agora.

E foram os dois dentro do carro, em direção ao hospital trouxa mesmo. Tiago se amaldiçoava por dentro por amar uma mulher tão cabeça dura. Lílian, por outro lado, se amaldiçoava por ter tido a idéia de ter um filho. Como alguém podia passar mais de uma vez por toda essa dor?

_"Dai-me luz, ó Deus do Tempo_

_Nesse momento menor_

_Pr'eu saber seu redor_

_A gente quer ver_

_O Horizonte Distante_

_Aprumar"_

Ela estava sentada na cadeira do consultório médico, com Tiago ao seu lado e os pais de pé. Um homem com pouco mais de vinte anos entrou vestindo um jaleco branco. Ele tinha o rosto sério e se sentou atrás da mesa.

- Você não tem seu histórico médico – ele falou acusativamente para Lílian.

- Você não disse seu nome – ela respondeu, fechando a cara.

- Gregory. Muito prazer... – Ele falou dando um sorriso sarcástico e olhando a ficha de entrada. – Lílian. Não precisa me dizer, a bolsa estourou quando veio visitar a mamãe, não é? – Falou balançando a cabeça para os Evans.

- Nossa, que dedução brilhante – ela retorquiu.

- Então, vamos aos negócios. O que você estava fazendo quando sua bolsa estourou.

- Estava levantando de um cochilo no sofá. – respondeu, evitando os olhos dos pais.

- Um cochilo no sofá? – O jovem médico fez uma cara que deixava claro que ele não acreditava em uma palavra daquilo. – Isso é uma péssima explicação pra um trabalho de parto prematuro. – E se virou para os pais da moça. – O que i_vocês_/i estavam fazendo quando a bolsa dela estourou?

- Estávamos passeando no parque. Qual a importância disso?

- Então vocês estavam passeando no parque, e a mocinha estava cochilando no sofá. – Ele se virou para Tiago. – Deixa eu adivinhar, você estava tomando banho?

- Estava. Qual o objetivo dessas perguntas?

- Sabe, Sr. ... – ele olhou novamente para o formulário em suas mãos – Potter, geralmente médicos fazem perguntas para descobrir os motivos de acontecimentos estranhos.

- Eu estou com dor! – ela reclamou. – O que você pretende fazer a respeito disso?

- Ah, não se preocupe. O trabalho de parto costuma demorar em média treze horas na primeira gravidez.

- O quê? – perguntou Tiago espantado. – Eu disse que era bobagem vir pra esse hospital trouxa, Lílian.

- Cale a boca! – ela sussurrou sob o olhar curioso do médico.

- Bom! Antes que vocês tenham o prazer de ter mais uma briga por causa dos hospitais, vamos fazer uma ultra-som para verificar se está tudo bem.

- Uma ultra-o-quê? – perguntou Tiago olhando para Lílian.

- Ultra-som, Potter. Você já deve ter ouvido falar. É um examezinho simples para ver o desenvolvimento do bebê dentro da barriga, sabe? Ele é usado há algum tempo já, – falou o médico como se explicasse fatos elementares da vida a uma criança de cinco anos.

- Existe um meio de ver o bebê dentro da barriga? – perguntou Tiago admirado.

Lílian deu uma cotovelada nele.

- Ignore o Tiago – ela pediu – ele gosta de ser irônico às vezes.

Mas o jovem médico não parecia nem um pouco convencido.

Eles seguiram para a sala da ultra-som, onde ficou claro que o bebê estava perfeitamente bem, obrigado, mas aparentemente cansado de ficar esperando para sair. Tiago ficou maravilhado com a possibilidade de ver o filho antes do nascimento, e ainda mais ao descobrir que teriam um menino.

- Vocês não sabiam que era menino? – perguntou Gregory desconfiado.

- Nós tínhamos escolhido não saber – falou Lílian, tentando parecer convincente.

Ao saírem da sala, encontraram um outro médico, em torno dos quarenta anos, esperando.

- Aí está sua paciente, Doutor Martin. Ela tem um pequeno machinho em posição invertida, acho melhor encaminha-lá ao pré-operatório.

- Pré-operatório? – perguntou Tiago espantado.

- Vamos fazer uma cesariana na sua mulher. – respondeu Dr. Martin tranqüilamente.

- Uma cesariana?!

A sorte deles foi que o médico mais velho tomou a ignorância do rapaz por indignação e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, a cesariana é perfeitamente segura, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei que sua mulher vai ficar com uma cicatriz imensa na barriga, mas pense pelo lado positivo, ela vai parar de sofrer por causa desse pequeno jogador de futebol tentando passar o cabeção por um buraco de dez centímetros – intrometeu-se o médico mais jovem.

- Gregory! – falou o médico como quem chama atenção de um aluno. – Desculpem. Gregory está fazendo um estágio de verão aqui na clínica, ele ainda está no meio da faculdade, entendem?

- Você não é médico? – perguntou Tiago olhando meio irritado para o outro rapaz.

- Doutor, em quanto tempo eu vou entrar na sala de cirurgia? – falou Lílian por cima da voz do marido, olhando feio para ele.

- Quinze minutos, no máximo. Vamos alojar você num quarto e eu mando a enfermeira para a depilação.

- Ok – falou, respirando fundo. – Tudo bem.

_"Eu escrevo e te conto o que eu vi_

_E me mostro de lá pra você_

_Guarde um sonho bom pra mim_

_Eu preciso andar_

_Um caminho só_

_Vou buscar alguém_

_Que eu nem sei quem sou"_

O pai de Lílian puxou Tiago pro lado assim que ela foi levada para sala de cirurgia e entregou um objeto estranho na mão dele. O rapaz olhou para a máquina, com a expressão mais perdida do universo, antes de levantar os olhos.

- É uma filmadora, eu comprei semana passada – o sogro explicou, paciente. – Você aperta esse botão vermelho, e ela vai gravar. Quero dizer, vai fazer um registro do momento, e depois nós passamos pra fita-cassete, que é uma coisa que serve parar passar filmes... Você está me acompanhando?

- Eu já ouvi falar de filmes – respondeu, ainda confuso. – Mas qual a utilidade dessa tal fita-cassetete?

- Fita-cassete – corrigiu o homem. – Quando o filho de vocês for maior, ele vai poder assistir ao parto. E vocês vão poder assistir novamente, e todo mundo.

- Eu posso usar uma penseira pra isso.

- Eu não faço idéia do que seja uma penseira – falou a mãe de Lílian. – Mas aposto que é algo mágico e que nós não poderíamos usar.

Tiago suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Pegou a máquina da mão do sogro. Aparentemente aquilo era muito importante para eles. Sabia que Lílian teria procurado agradar seus pais – isto é, se eles estivessem vivos. O futuro-médico chamado Gregory apareceu novamente. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, avisando que era a hora de ir.

- Você poderia ter avisado que não era médico – reclamou, tenso.

- Eu não disse que era.

- Eu nunca teria deixado minha mulher nas suas mãos se soubesse...

- ... Claro, claro, porque afinal de contas ela é i_o amor da sua vida_/i. – havia uma ironia carregada na voz do jovem. – Te garanto que não me trouxe nenhum prazer lidar com vocês.

- Então por que você continua aqui?

- Achei que tinha ficado claro que isso é um _i__trabalho/i_.

- Mas porque você trabalha nisso se obviamente não gosta de lidar com as pessoas?

- Tenho meus motivos. De qualquer forma, definitivamente não quero me especializar em obstetrícia. Quero estudar nefrologia – o trouxa deu os ombros.

- Obs-o-quê? Nefro-quê?

- Deixa pra lá. Entra por essa porta, e ponha as mãos nos ouvidos. Terceira porta à esquerda.

Ao menos o conselho de por as mãos nos ouvidos tinha sido útil. O barulho era quase insuportável enquanto ele saía, ainda segurando a tal câmera trouxa na mão.

Quando entrou na sala de operação, achou que jamais tinha visto algo mais estranho na vida. Luzes estavam posicionadas em cima da barriga de Lílian, e meia dúzia de médicos vestindo roupas iguais. Era muita gente. Parecia que ela iria morrer.

Conforme a cirurgia foi prosseguindo, ele decidiu que precisava ter b**muita/b** coragem para se tornar um médico trouxa. Tiago tinha visto muitas mortes aterrorizantes durante a guerra, os comensais eram capazes de coisas que jamais se esperaria de um ser humano. Mas era muito pior ver sua mulher ser cortada na sua frente, pelo próprio bem dela, ver pessoas enfiando as mãos por dentro do corpo dela enquanto Lílian simplesmente cantarolava acompanhando um rádio em uma das bancadas da sala.

- Pra que o rádio? – perguntou para uma médica que aparentemente não estava fazendo nada durante toda a cirurgia.

- Para acalmar a parturiente – ele imaginou que estivesse se referindo à Lílian.

- Ela não estava nervosa.

- Procedimento padrão – respondeu, dando os ombros.

Ele passou o peso de um pé para o outro, impaciente.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Em média, são quarenta minutos até o bebê nascer e depois mais uns quarenta para o fim da cirurgia.

- Você não pode ajudar? Fazer ser mais rápido? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Eu sou pediatra, só vou cuidar do bebê quando nascer. Aliás, você vai ter que me acompanhar quando eu o levar para o berçário.

- Por que?

- Procedimento padrão – respondeu novamente. Tiago achou que ela era muito ruim com explicações, e que preferia até o tom de zombaria do não-ainda-médico do que continuar sem saber. – Você já pode ligar a câmera. Vai nascer em menos de cinco minutos.

Tiago se atrapalhou todo, empurrando o cano contra os óculos, mirando na barriga aberta e sangrenta da mulher. Apertou o botão vermelho, e apareceram algumas letrinhas na tela. A tensão começou a se acumular agora – a qualquer momento. Sentiu sua mão tremer de nervoso. Sentiu de repente uma ardência absurda na perna, e o cheiro de tecido queimado, enquanto largava a câmera no chão. A pediatra olhou para ele alarmada.

- O senhor está bem, senhor Potter?

- Estou foi só... Foi só... – ele pensou em como poderia justificar o fato de que sua varinha tinha canalizado seu nervosismo e soltado faíscas contra sua perna. – A câmera me deu um choque, só isso.

- Ah – ela pareceu meio espantada, e pegou o equipamento do chão. – Acho que você vai ter que mandá-la pra assistência técnica. A lente quebrou.

- Doutora Franklin, estamos começando à puxá-lo.

E os olhos arregalados de Tiago viram dois pés sendo puxados para fora de um buraco apertado que ele sabia, em algum ponto da sua mente, que era o útero cortado de Lílian. Aos pés se seguiram uma bundinha, um corpo pequeno e fino, e uma cabeça de cabelos negros e rebeldes. Quando as médicas o depositaram nas mãos da pediatra, ele teve certeza de que era seu menino.

Seguiu-a enquanto ela fazia os procedimentos padrões, enfiando tubos pelo nariz da criança. Seu estômago revirava incomodamente, e ele não sabia se era emoção ou náusea com a cena. Viu a mulher limpar o sangue em volta de seu filho – aquela palavra de repente tinha um peso tão maior! Não tinham sido apenas planos bobos, não tinham feito compras à toa, eles i_realmente_/i estavam tendo um filho, um ser humano completo! – E o enrolar em um cueiro trazendo-o para perto da mãe. Ele viu o bebê encostado na cabeça de Lílian e apertou a mão da esposa, perdida em contemplação do pequeno ao seu lado.

Ela levantou os olhos lacrimosos pra ele e sussurrou.

- Nosso Harry.

_"Canta que é no canto que eu vou chegar_

_Canta o teu encanto que é pra me encantar_

_Canta para mim qualquer coisa assim sobre você_

_Que explique a minha paz (...)"_

Era o dia da alta de Lílian. Ela ainda se mexia com dificuldade e sentia dores vez ou outra, mas no geral, Tiago achou que seria muito pior. O pequeno Harry era considerado i_esquisito_/i pelas enfermeiras. Nunca chorava. Muito quieto. Muito atento ao redor. As coisas já estavam todas prontas, e a única coisa que esperavam era a entrega dos papéis que teriam de apresentar na saída.

Gregory entrou sem bater, com um monte de papéis na mão. Ele olhou em volta, certificando-se de que estava sozinho com o casal antes de entregar as coisas.

- Eu estou curioso – declarou para o ar.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – respondeu a ruiva, olhando para o jovem com um sorriso indulgente.

- Por que não foi o Dr. Martin que veio?

- Ah, claro, vocês são os i_únicos_/i pacientes do hospital que precisam de atenção. Na verdade, o hospital foi construído i_só_/i para o filho de vocês nascerem. Que idéia idiota achar que existem pessoas doentes em um hospital, não é?

- Tiago, deixe-o em paz. Então, já que eu imagino que você não vá sair até sua curiosidade ser satisfeita, fale, o quê é?

Gregory parecia estar satisfeito em rodar uma pequena bola que achara no quarto – presente de Dorcas para Harry – em uma das mãos. Ele levantou os olhos azuis para Lílian, franzindo a testa.

- O que vocês realmente estavam fazendo quando você entrou em trabalho de parto? – falou com um sorrisinho sacana.

- Não te interessa – respondeu Tiago, cuja paciência com o estagiário já tinha se esgotado há muito tempo.

- Vou apostar em sexo selvagem então. – falou, rodando novamente a bola na mão e colocando de volta no lugar.

Lílian riu, o que fez o pequeno Harry se revirar em seu braço, assustado com o súbito movimento.

- Como você sabia que eu tinha mentido? – perguntou ao rapaz que se encaminhava à porta.

Ele a olhou, tentando esconder um sorrisinho.

- Todo mundo mente. A única variável é sobre o quê. – e piscou fechando a porta.

Se tivessem vivido para ver os julgamentos dos suspeitos de serem comensais da morte, certamente, Tiago e Lílian teriam concordado com ele.

_"Num retrato falado eu fichado,_

_Exposto em diagnóstico_

_Especialistas analisam e sentenciam – oh não!_

_Deixa ser como será!_

_Tudo posto em seu lugar_

_Então tentar prever serviu pra eu me enganar"_

Aparentemente, nenhum dos marotos conseguia entender que uma casa com um recém-nascido precisava ser i_silenciosa_/i e i_tranqüila_/i. Vieram os três fazer uma visita conjunta ao mais novo Potter.

- Essa criaturinha é a _cara_ do pai – falou Tiago, orgulhoso, exibindo o bebê.

- Só se for a cara do _joelho_ do pai – Sirius pegou a criança, que continuou dormindo. – É uma pena que Filch confiscou nosso mapa. Harry iria fazer grande uso dele.

- Que mapa? – perguntou Lílian erguendo as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Um mapa que nós fizemos de Hogwarts – respondeu Remo, distraidamente.

- Mapa de Hogwarts? – parecia ainda mais alarmada pela resposta.

- Não se preocupe, amor, Filch o confiscou há anos...

- Sei... – falou, ainda incrédula. – Vocês não estão realmente achando que eu acredito nisso...

- É tudo culpa do Pedro – acusou Sirius. – Ele resolveu ser _espertinho _e sair com o mapa por aí, mas se _esqueceu_ de olhar o corredor em que _ele_ estava.

- Pelo menos eu não o deixei ver o que realmente era! – Pedro parecia levemente envergonhado. – Apaguei as informações em tempo.

- É, mas Filch o confiscou mesmo assim.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que foi melhor assim, Remo? – perguntou a ruiva com as mãos na cintura. – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que vocês planejavam dar o mapa ao Harry pra ele poder aprontar livremente?

- Bobagem, querida.

- Bobagem, sei... Não fale como se eu não te conhecesse, senhor Tiago Potter.

- Bons tempos! – falou Sirius, com um olhar saudoso. – Quando nossa maior preocupação era provocar o Ranhoso...

- Vocês lembram daquela vez em que nós o colocamos de cabeça pra baixo e as cuecas dele estavam sujas?

- Nossa, aquilo foi hilário! – respondeu Tiago, rindo da lembrança de Pedro. – Você lembra, amor?

- Claro. Você achou por algum motivo que era uma ótima opção me pedir para sair com você em troca de parar de provocar o Snape.

- E você disse que preferia sair com a Lula-Gigante – ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela para abraçá-la. – Ainda bem que mudou de idéia.

- Ah, você sabe, a Lula Gigante é altamente cotada – ela sorriu de volta, deixando Tiago beijá-la.

- Já chega de demonstrações de amor! – falou Sirius, vendo o bebezinho abrir os olhos e se preparar para começar a chorar. – Acho que está na hora de uma rodada no Evans' self-service.

E Lílian saiu do quarto com o menino os braços, ainda murmurando coisas como "baderneiros" e "péssimo exemplo" enquanto os quatro se olhavam de maneira cúmplice.

_"Põe mais um na mesa de jantar_

_Que hoje eu vou praí te ver_

_E tira o som dessa tv_

_Pra gente conversar_

_Diz pro bamba usar o violão_

_Pede pro Tico me esperar_

_E avisa que eu só vou chegar_

_No último vagão"_

Ela aconchegou o menino contra o peito, deixando sua boquinha envolver o mamilo. Viu os sulcos que se formavam na bochecha de Harry enquanto ele sugava violentamente em busca de leite. Aquilo era incrivelmente prazeroso: podia sentir o leite descendo por dentro de seu corpo, os toques desajeitados das gengivas do filho, o alívio tanto por ele estar se alimentando bem quanto por diminuir a dor que sentia freqüentemente nos seios por excesso de leite.

Amar um filho era como amar qualquer outra pessoa, pensou Lílian. Muito mais intenso, muito mais forte, definitivamente incondicional, mas certamente era uma questão de tempo. Parecia aumentar a cada dia, conforme ela ia se encaixando no papel de mãe. Achava que nada seria mais emocionante do que ter seu filho nos braços pela primeira vez. iComo/i estivera errada.

Crescera acreditando naquele mito de que o amor é imediato e intenso. Tudo que sentia quando o pegou era cansaço e satisfação. Um pouco depois, tinha sentido também como se tivesse perdido algo, como se o elo que os ligasse tivesse sido cortado junto ao cordão umbilical. Quando, no dia seguinte, levou-o ao peito, fora completamente diferente. Agora ela sabia. Aquele filho seria sempre seu, enquanto vivesse, mesmo sem o cordão os ligando, ela sempre teria uma conexão especial com aquela criança.

Sentia o peso dele contra seu braço, tentando se controlar para não apertar o bebê. Ele era tão pequeno, tão frágil, e mesmo assim inspirava tanto amor em Lílian. Ela não sabia como expressá-lo: todas as formas como estava acostumada não podiam ser usadas em uma criança tão pequena. Nada de abraços em quem sequer segurava a própria cabeça direito. Nada de beijos estalados naquela bochecha que mal era grande o suficiente para ser acariciada.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar que aquilo tudo era só o começo. Ele estaria fazendo descobertas surpreendentes em pouco tempo. Harry daria os primeiros passos. Falaria as primeiras palavras. E então, quando tivesse finalmente onze anos, ela o colocaria no trem e seria obrigada a suportar meses e meses de distância daquela pessoinha que sempre seria parte dela.

Mas ela faria. Seria forte. Iria exigir cada grama de coragem que ela tinha. Mas valeria a pena. Tudo valia a pena para ver o filho dela e de Tiago se transformar em um homem.

_"É preciso força pra sonhar_

_E perceber_

_Que a estrada vai_

_Além do que se vê"_

Lílian e Tiago estavam sentados, esperando a hora da Curandeira Infantil atendê-los. A sala estava particularmente cheia: cinco crianças ruivas e sardentas ocupavam o espaço. Pelos cálculos de Lílian todos pareciam ter uma diferença de mais ou menos dois anos entre uns e outros. Os dois mais velhos pareciam divididos entre tentar controlar e se juntar à bagunça dos outros dois – os mais novos do grupo – que usavam dois lápis fingindo que eram varinhas e duelavam imaginariamente rolando pela sala e se jogando contra a parede. O do meio estava sentado quieto e emburrado ao lado deles, com um papel e um giz de cera nas mãos.

- A senhora me desculpe – disse o que parecia ser o mais velho de todos. – Fred e Jorge são incontroláveis.

- Tudo bem – falou Tiago, que se divertia com as brincadeiras das crianças. – Eles parecem eu e Sirius quando éramos menores.

- A única diferença é que vocês continuavam fazer isso aos quinze anos – respondeu a esposa sorrindo.

- Sirius Black? – perguntou o menino que estava sentado desenhando. – Ele é nosso primo por casamento.

O casal olhou para o menino espantado. Era uma informação no mínimo desconcertante vindo de uma criança que não poderia ter mais do que seis anos.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Lílian, sorrindo bondosamente para o menino.

- Percival Weasley. Mas todo mundo me chama de Percy – falou corando.

- Eu devia ter imaginado – falou Tiago rindo. – Tantos ruivos juntos só poderiam ser Weasleys. – O menininho corou ainda mais. – Uma ótima família.

O rapazinho sorriu com a afirmação do desconhecido e tomou coragem de perguntar.

- Qual seu nome?

- Tiago, Potter.

- Potter! – ele exclamou, rabiscando freneticamente no papel. – Charlus Potter casou com Dorea Black, que é irmã de Pollux Black, que é pai da Walburga Black...

- Essa é a adorável mãe do Sirius – falou Tiago, espantado, enquanto as sobrancelhas de Lílian quase se juntavam aos seus cabelos.

- Que casou com Orion Black.

- Não sabia que os pais de Sirius eram primos – comentou a mulher, ainda surpresa com os extensos comentários da criança.

- Casamentos entre primos são relativamente comuns entre os sangue puro.

- E a irmã dele, Lucretia Prewett é tia da minha mãe! – falou levantando o giz de cera, sorrindo como se estivesse muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Viu, somos parentes!

- Céus! Essa é uma árvore genealógica inteira, rapaz! – falou Tiago, muito impressionado. – Muito bem!

O peito de Percy se encheu de orgulho, e os dois sorriram para a criança por um momento, ainda ouvindo "ispelarmus" e "estufaça" no fundo enquanto os gêmeos continuavam a fingir travar um duelo com duas varinhas de brinquedo.

A porta do consultório se abriu, e uma senhora saiu segurando um bebê nos braços que não deveria ter nem seis meses.

- Vamos, meninos.

- Itusempa! – berrou um dos gêmeos, apontando para a mãe.

- Fred!Jorge! Agora! – ela parecia muito zangada. – Gui, será que você não consegue controlar seus irmãos?

- Eles estão só brincando, mamãe. – falou o garoto, tentando suprimir um sorriso.

- Estão se comportando como dois macaquinhos e pertubando o bebê – falou Percy, cruzando os braços.

- Eu sinto muito – falou a mulher, olhando para os dois. – Eles não param nunca.

- Não foi nada, Sra. Weasley – falou Tiago, sorrindo para ela e pegando Harry no colo para entrar no consultório. – Até outro dia, Percy.

- Até outro dia, Sr. Potter.

_"Eu sei é o amor que ninguém mais vê_

_Deixa eu ver a moça_

_Toma o teu, voa mais_

_Que o bloco da família vai atrás"_

Era o primeiro aniversário das crianças – Harry e Neville – e o clima era tenso. Tinham acabado de sair de uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, e as notícias não eram boas. Eles tentavam agora, em vão, se distrair. Lílian parou para observar a sala ao seu redor: havia vários bolinhos e comidas que os elfos domésticos da escola tinham providenciado depois de Sirius visitá-los.

McGonnagall tinha conjurado balões do nada, mas continuava muito séria e compenetrada. Dédalo Diggle contava piadas animadamente para os presentes, e Tiago, Sirius e Pedro riam com vontade. Frank estava discutindo algo em voz baixa com Doge. Remo parecia distante, compenetrado e sério.Alice, é claro, estava sentada no chão, ajudando os meninos a brincarem com peças de encaixe.

Sentia vontade de chorar quando percebia o quanto seu bebezinho tinha crescido. Lembrava perfeitamente bem da primeira vez que Harry conseguira rolar sozinho – só para a direita – e como se espantara com o resultado. Meses depois, o menino começara a se arrastar no chão, como uma cobrinha. Tiago e Sirius diziam que ele estava imitando Pedro. Na primeira visita que tinham feito aos seus pais depois disso, Harry já engatinhava firmemente e descobriu algo curioso na parede enquanto todos estavam distraídos. Sorria triste, ao lembrar que o filho jamais tinha visto uma tomada antes, e rapidamente tinha desejado que continuasse sem ver. Lembrava os berros desesperados de dor com o choque, as desculpas desajeitadas da mãe – que tinha se culpado, por não lembrar que bebês faziam essas coisas – e de como em cinco minutos o pequeno já se tinha esquecido do incidente. Agora ficava pensando no que deveria ter dito aos pais naquele dia. Se ela soubesse – se desconfiasse – que eles morreriam na semana seguinte, enquanto voltavam da casa de Petúnia.

Sua irmã tinha mandado um telegrama curto e seco informando a ela sobre o acidente de carro. Imaginava se a irmã se sentia culpada com a situação. Por mais que nunca tivessem se dado bem, agora ela sentia falta. Não tinham nada em comum, mas continuavam tendo o mesmo sangue. E isso – independentemente do que Sirius dissesse – valia muito.

Um ruído alto a chamou de volta a realidade, apenas para ver que Harry e Neville estavam de pé, ambos segurando na cadeira que seria para Alice. Os dois meninos estavam próximos, apontando um o rosto do outro. Agora ambas mães estavam alertas: a qualquer momento um dos bebês poderia tentar arrancar o nariz do amiguinho, ou enfiar os dedinhos no olho por inocência.

Mas Harry chegou mais perto e abraçou Neville, cujo rosto redondo – ele parecia tanto com Alice! – demonstrou surpresa e tentou se desvencilhar. O precário equilíbrio dos dois foi abalado e as crianças caíram no chão, mas não pareceram achar aquilo preocupante. A risada do pequeno Longbottom encheu o ambiente, e Harry lutou para se levantar, segurando novamente na cadeira. Ele virou a cabeça para Lílian e seus olhinhos brilharam de alegria. Deu dois passos, meio incerto e soltou a cadeira. Esticou os braços para a ruiva e exclamou:

- Mamã!

Ela esticou os braços também, encorajando o filho a se aproximar. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco passinhos antes de tentar pegar a mão de Lílian e cair no chão. Ela olhou para o marido, tentando se certificar que ele tinha visto o quanto Harry tinha conseguido andar desta vez. Tiago sorria, cheio de orgulho. Sirius ria, parecendo encantado com toda a situação. Pedro, que estava mais perto, pegou Harry no colo e o jogou para o ar. Os dois riam, com o prazer do pequeno vôo. Pedro estava dizendo algo sobre ele ser um grande garoto quando ela reparou em Remo.

Remo estava sentado, quieto, observando o amigo brincar com o bebê. Seu rosto estava sério – mas não era só isso. Era como se toda aquela alegria o incomodasse. Como se o perturbasse. Lílian lembrou do que Dumbledore tinha dito exclusivamente para eles horas antes: havia um traidor, próximo a eles, que estava passando informações sobre os dois para Voldemort. Olhou em volta, tentando ver se mais alguém tinha percebido. Tiago agora tinha entrado na brincadeira com Pedro e Harry, mas Sirius olhou para ela, e para Remo, e novamente para ela e acenou a cabeça.

Lílian não queria acreditar que Remo poderia fazer uma coisa dessas. Ele agora tinha desviado o olhar da brincadeira e encarava a parede do outro lado da sala, mas estava claro que sua mente estava em outro lugar. O ar pareceu ser pouco para que pudesse respirar com o tamanho do horror que estava imaginando. Mas a verdade era que Remo tinha a desculpa perfeita para se ausentar pelo menos uma vez por mês. Era de conhecimento publico que Voldemort se aliara a alguns lobisomens, e estes faziam o trabalho sujo toda lua cheia. Agora ela percebia que era o tipo de pessoa mais indicada para agir como agente duplo. Afinal, quem poderia distinguir perfeitamente um lobisomem de outro sem ser mordido?

Remo virou o olhar para ela, como se finalmente tivesse percebido que estava sendo encarado. Lílian se assustou e arregalou os olhos verdes. Quando viu os sentimentos refletidos nos olhos do – ainda poderia chamá-lo de amigo? – estes falavam sobre inveja, ciúme e desejo. Sem pensar, levantou-se e agarrou Harry, apertando-o forte em seu abraço. O pequenino protestou, e ela afrouxou os braços em torno dele.

- Vamos, Tiago. – ela disse, deixando todo seu cansaço acumulado por semanas transparecer em sua voz. – O Harry tem que dormir.

_"É, pode ser que a maré não vire_

_Pode ser do vento vir contra o cais"_

Lílian ficou surpresa quando ouviu alguém bater na porta da casa. Tinham vários feitiços protetores, alarme contra intrusos. Ela olhou pela janela do segundo andar e viu a barba reluzente do diretor de Hogwarts em seu batente. Desceu quase correndo, e achou-o entrando na casa, e cumprimentando Tiago.

- Lílian. – ele falou, a voz séria.

- Dumbledore! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estamos sozinhos? – ele perguntou. – Ou vocês tem alguém?

- Foi algo sério? – perguntou tensa. – Quem...?

- Não aconteceu nada. Eu preciso é conversar com vocês dois ia sós/i.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, não se preocupe. – falou Tiago, sério.

O bruxo se sentou em uma das poltronas sem falar mais nada. O casal se sentou no sofá de frente para ele, a mulher tensa, apertando uma mão na outra.

- Devo dizer que estou muito preocupado com vocês dois. Minhas fontes me dizem que vocês estão entre os alvos mais desejados de Voldemort.

- Nós dois? – se espantou Tiago. – Por quê?

- Isso é importante? – perguntou Lílian irritada. – É até óbvio. Somos da Ordem da Fênix, já causamos sérios danos para os Comensais...

- Harry – respondeu o diretor baixinho. – Voldemort está atrás de Harry.

- Isso não faz sentido! – respondeu a mulher, confusa. – Ele é apenas um bebê, como pode...

- Houve uma profecia – continuou o velho. Seus olhos estavam sérios, e pareciam haver muitas rugas de preocupação marcando o seu rosto. – Dizia que a pessoa com o poder de derrotar o Lord das Trevas iria nascer no final do sétimo mês, filho de um casal que tivesse enfrentado-o três vezes.

- Mas Harry já tem um ano! – a voz de Tiago era de quem tentava racionalizar.

- Eu ouvi essa profecia na primavera do ano passado. Nunca dei atenção a bobagens como profecias, elas são inconstantes. Mas aparentemente, Voldemort está levando muito a sério o que sabe.

- O que exatamente diz a profecia? – perguntou Lílian, o terror começou a fechar sua garganta. – Ela diz que é Harry?

- Não necessariamente - o diretor balançou a cabeça. – Neville também nasceu no final de julho, e Frank e Alice também o desafiaram três vezes. Eu estou certo em dizer que vocês o fizeram três vezes, não mais e nem menos?

- A primeira vez foi quando fomos nos inscrever no treinamento de Auror. Foi um caos. Eu o azarei, e Lílian conjurou um escudo sobre nós dois e mais alguns.

- A segunda vez foi quando nós fomos desfazer uma emboscada de comensais, e não sabíamos que ele estaria lá.

- E a última vez foi pouco depois de descobrirmos que Lílian estava grávida... – o rosto de Tiago estava marcado pela raiva e pelo desprezo com a lembrança. – Ele a enfeitiçou e eu... eu lancei um icruciatus/i nele...

A mão de Lílian encontrou a do marido, apertando de leve, como se aquilo fosse capaz de apagar a lembrança do incidente.

- Entendo. – A cabeça do diretor balançou levemente. – Vocês estão em perigo. A melhor chance de vocês é tentar um feitiço_ fidelius_.

- O que é um feitiço _fidelius?_ – perguntou o rapaz.

- É um feitiço que faz com que a localização de um lugar fique completamente escondido dentro de uma pessoa só, o portador do segredo, e só as pessoas que ouvirem a informação do próprio portador podem encontrar o lugar – respondeu Lílian professoralmente.

- Precisamente. Eu estou me dispondo a ajudá-los na realização do feitiço e me tornar seu portador do segredo.

- Se nos formos fazer um feitiço desses, Sirius vai ser nosso portador do segredo – falou Tiago firme.

- Vocês sabem que existe alguém dentro da Ordem que está trabalhando como espião. Seria mais seguro se...

- Eu confio plenamente em Sirius.

_"Diz que a gente sempre foi_

_Um par._"

A trovoada ecoou forte lá fora. Um alarme disparou. Os olhares se encontraram. Tiago olhou para Lílian sem medo. Lílian olhou pra Tiago com adoração. A porta iria se abrir, eles sabiam, e sabiam por quê. Traídos. Aceitavam.

_"Diz quem é maior que o amor_

_Me abraça forte agora_

_Que é chegada a nossa hora_

_Vem, vamos além_

_Vão dizer_

_Que a vida é passageira_

_Sem notar que a nossa estrela_

_Vai cair"_

Nota da Autora: Eu usei MUITAS músicas nesse chall, mas todas dos Los Hermanos. Em ordem, aparecem na fic: "Lágrimas Sofridas", "Todo Carnaval Tem Seu Fim", "O Vencedor", "Os Pássaros", "Deixa o verão", "Último Romance", "Horizonte Distante", "Primeiro Andar", "Casa Pré-Fabricada", "Retrato pra Iáiá", três trechos de "Além do que se vê", "Dois Barcos", "Um par" e "Conversa de Botas Batidas". Eu não tenho o menor direito sobre nenhuma delas, etc, etc. O sumário da fic é uma adaptação de um quote de "O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias" que pertence ao Douglas Adams. O médico, Dr. Gregory é livremente inspirado no House (inclusive o nome). Não é o próprio, já que o House não teria idade pra estar começando medicina na época que o Harry nasceu (ele é mais novo que o James). No mais, no mais, obrigado a todos que fizeram challs inspiradores.


End file.
